Through the stars!
by ChronoLight
Summary: "Someone was holding my hand. I can't remember who was by my side, or who was against me. I can't remember any sounds, except for my heart beating. Someone took me into... I don't exactly know what it was. I suppose it was a safe place. He or... Maybe 'she'. She smiled at me, sadly. She told me something, and then all was dark. That's the last time I saw my people."


"Someone was holding my hand. I can't remember who was by my side, or who was against me. I can't remember any sounds, except for my heart beating. Someone took me into... I don't exactly know what it was. I suppose it was a safe place. He or... Maybe 'she'. She smiled at me, sadly. She told me something, and then all was dark.

That's the last time I saw my people."

Dr. Karl Storz looked at me one more time and squeezed his antistress ball absently. For a couple of minutes, he forgot about my presence; and I forgot about his.

-What do you mean when you say 'your people'?-his question sounded strange to me, and it took me a while to answer.

-When I look at people who say 'we're your family, your friends', I don't understand them. But when I remember that people in my dreams, I feel good.- Dr. Storz wrote down a few notes -. I think I have to go and find them.

-You said...- he interrupted, raising his hand-. You told me that you've been in an orphanage and...- he looked at his notebook-...a psychiatric.

-Y-yes, but...- great, he would never believe me now-. Listen, I'm not mad. I know what I'm saying, I know what I saw. I'm telling you this because my 'friends' said 'oh, you have mental problems, go and see the therapist'. They're idiots.

-Look, young lady,- he smiled as calmly as possible-. I don't think you're mad. It's only a dream, okay? Just relax for a few days and everything's going to be all right. Good morning, er... Skatha. What a weird name.

-Thanks for nothing.

I returned to the street and started to walk angrily through the crowd. They didn't notice me, and I didn't notice them. Why would anybody believe me? I've gone everywhere but they all said I was crazy. Someone even said I was a very imaginative kid!

I kicked a stone and it broke when it touched the wall. Then I realized that I wasn't in the main street. Even though there was light, the place was deserted. It was all surrounded by empty buildings and wherehouses. I walked slowly, and I heard foot steps. I ran as fast as I could following the sound, which came from one of the wherehouses. I went down through the stairs, dark rooms and more stairs, it seemed endless. I stopped to catch my breath. It was very cold in there, and, of course, I was lost. Someone bumped into me.

-What the...?- someone arms held me before I fell.

-Ups, I'm really sorry, little girl- a disenbodied male voice said. It sounded happy, it surprised me -. What are you doing here?

-I don't even know where I am-compared to his voice, mine sounded like a whisper.

I couldn't see him, but by his voice I noticed that he was smiling. He grabbed my hand and guided me through the warehouse until we could see the sunlight. The person next to me breathed deeply and laughed.

-What a beautiful day, isn't it?- his smile was shining more than the sun was a bit exagerated, but that's what it seemed to me-. Hey, what's the problem? Are you okay? Something happened to you? Little girl?

-Stop calling me that.

-Everything is all right!- he smiled again and made me smile-. Well, you have to stay here. I've got work to do.

-Oh, no, wait a second- I said-. What do you mean? Who are you? Why are you here?

-Too many questions for that little head. Let's think... I mean I've things to do. The second one is obvious, I'm the Doctor. I was just going for a walk.- I waited in silence, staring at him-. I know, I'm fabulous.

-The Doctor.- I repeated, thinking about it carefuly-. That's not even a name.

-Who needs names.

-You seem... familiar to me. Have we seen each other before?

He smiled one more time and stayed in silence. It was windy and his spiky hair was moving. His eyes looked tired. He was wearing a blue suit and a very long, dark coat with a piece of metal in one of his pockets. Something... No, all about him looked strange, like if he was out of his time.

-I don't know.- he answered-. I'm just a traveller, maybe we've seen each other and maybe not.

-Who knows...- I stared at him again-. Are you okay? You look a bit tired. You should rest for a while.

-Nah, I'm full of energy.- he looked at the warehouses and opened his mouth to say something else-. Do you want to come with me?

My brain started to work. I didn't know anything about that man, only his 'name': The Doctor. Doctor... who? Something inside me telling me it was dangerous, but something bigger told me I had to go with him. With a big, happy smile on his face, he offered me his hand, and I accepted it.

That's the first time I met the Doctor.


End file.
